Hogwarts meets the stables
by LizzieLovesRandomness
Summary: Just a random little story I made up to annoy my friends...It's me and my friends at hogwarts being the female thicker version of the marauders!
1. Chapter 1

Check it out -- /s/4320751/1/Ifyoucandobetter

Okay first of all I wrote this when I was very tired and couldn't sleep and am only just typing it up…secondly if you're mentioned in here please don't kill me…it's a joke honest!

Right I own none of the places or characters in this story except for ME!! I own only the story and I'm a bit ashamed to admit that.

* * *

"Humph. I hate mornings." Thought Spirit the horse sleepily as a girl with blue eyes and curly brown hair coaxed a saddle onto his back.

"Breathe in Spirit" she cooed.

"Yeah right "he thought whinnying affectionately. He waited until she had put all her strength into doing the girth up before blowing out and sending her flying backwards into a bucket of water. The girl frowned and bustled away muttering to herself. Ten minutes later and it seemed she had given up.

"Nice girl, pity about the attitude" he thought, "what's her name? Lexie, Livvy, Lilly, Lassie…oh yes Lizzie!"

* * *

Professor Snape looked around at the group of girls serving detention in his office. There were four of them all dressed identically in blue jeans, a black top, red crop jacket and at present, a confused look.

"Sorry Professor, but I still don't get it!" said Elizabeth frowning, "if a spoinklepring breeds with a whale, then sits on a rhinoceros before kissing a fish and singing Barbie girl five times, then surely it's classed as a pluffmonger not a kyfdfguhijoiuyttrhfyguhiuo!" she exclaimed, going cross eyed in her attempt to say the last word.

"No Lizzie you finkleshrimp!" started Olivia" if a spoinklepring breeds with a whale, then sits on a rhinoceros before kissing a fish and singing Barbie girl five times, it's called a scrumplefish!"

"No!" Natty screamed "if a spoinklepring breeds with a whale, then sits on a rhinoceros before kissing a fish and singing Barbie girl five times, it gets very bad wind!"

"You're wrong" Naomi screeched "if a spoinklepring breeds with a whale, then sits on a rhinoceros before kissing a fish and singing Barbie girl five times, you get…ooooooooooooh shiny!"

Severus blinked before nearly fainting with fright, Naomi had seen his pluffmonger!

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Lizzie watched in hysterics as the potions master chased Naomi round the classroom. Naomi danced around the tables.

" I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world, life in plastic it's fantastic!" she sung ending on a unnaturally high note before slipping and falling into the grimdylow tank.

Olivia roared with laughter and Natty reached into the tank pulling out something small and hairy…

"I SAVED THE PLUFFMONGER!"

Lizzie cheered.

"Is this a normal day for you?" asked Olivia, the newest member of the gang of weirdos.

"Nope" Lizzie replied" they're normally MUCH weirder!"

* * *

The girth is a strip of leather on saddles which goes around a horse's stomach and keeps the saddle in place.

This was made purely for the entertainment...based on weird people from my local stable set to a hogwarts theme bcause i am Harry Potter **MAD** xhehe

R&R my other (**better**) story If you can do better about andromeda black please!!

/s/4320751/1/Ifyoucandobetter


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…Anyone for a sneak peek??

Soo…we've already met Spirit but what about the other horses? Who is Sadie? And what has new-boy Wallace got to do with the Yule ball?

"Love is in the air"

Just a reminder, if you don't Loooooooove randomness the please don't waste your time reading this…

Lizzie, Olivia, Natty & Nomi are…the marauders...and wallace :P

**Grow up By simple Plan (Our theme tune)**

This is who i am  
and this is what i like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
i'll be at the show  
i could never find a better place to go

until the day i die i promise i wont change  
so u better give up  
I dont wanna be told to grow up  
and i dont wanna change  
i just wanna have fun  
i don't wanna be told to grow up  
and i dont wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause im not gonna change  
i dont wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hangin out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
im inpoilte and i make fun of everyone  
im inmature but ill stay this way forever

until the day i die i promise i wont change  
so u better give up  
I dont wanna be told to grow up  
and i dont wanna change  
i just wanna have fun  
i don't wanna be told to grow up  
and i dont wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause im not gonna change  
i dont wanna grow up

neigh


End file.
